hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordona Province
Ordona Province is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They must be unlocked by beating a Short Campaign as the Kingdom of Hyrule or a Long Campaign as any faction. Description The Ordonians are a humanoid race that are often mistaken for Hylians at first glance. However, upon closer inspection, one notices that they lack the pointy ears of Hylians and, instead, have rounded ones. The origin of the Ordonians is unknown, though many claim that, at one time, they were Hylians, while others say they are the descendants of the lost Kingdom of Ikana. Whatever the case, Ordonians are able to have children with Hylians, though the birth always results in a child with rounded ears. For this reason, marriages between Hylians and Ordonians are treated carefully, as fear of the Hylians being exterminated via breeding is all too common. The Ordonians themselves are a more simple people than the Hylians, and are well known for their vast farming nation to the south of Hyrule. While they acknowledge the Goddesses, the chief deity of the Ordonians is the mysterious goat-like being known as Ordona (hence the origin of their name). They grow crops and breed both goats and horses that are then sold to a vast majority of Hyrule's other races, particularly the Hylians. It's for this reason that many consider the Ordonians a sub-servant nation of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and thus their political title of Ordona Province. Officially, the Ordonians have no standing army. Unofficially, many Ordonians are willing and know how to fight and have makeshift forces always on standby. Years of fending off the Moblins of the West have made them a very strong people, and when their farms are threatened, one should never be surprised to see a sudden army of pitchfork-armed Ordonians charging at the aggressors. Because of their agricultural roots, the Ordonians are masters at breeding horses and fighting on them in combat. Without a doubt, they have the best cavalry in all of Hyrule. Despite their superior advantage on horseback, the Ordonians' lack of true professional training mean that many of their soldiers fight with dirty and unrefined styles. Fighting in melee against a well-trained force will likely result in their fighters being outclassed and beaten by pure skill. Even without proper training, the iron will and determination of an Ordonian army is rightfully feared by whatever force makes the terrible mistake of marking Ordona Province an enemy. Physiology Ordonians are members of one of the most widespread races in Hyrule, being members of the same species as Hylians, Sheikah, Cobble, Gerudo, Tarminians, Horonians, Lokomo, and Labrynnians. Ordonians, much like the Gerudo, are characterized by round ears. History Ancient Age Ordona Province began as the Ancient Hylian colony of Nal Ordona. In 5000 BG, the armies of Hyrule assembled in the small farming settlement in a bid to lure Sulkaris' Gohma into a trap on the plains of Ordona. Over the following millennia, Ordona remained a vital agrarian province of the Kingdom of Hyrule. First Golden Age Ordona Province was granted semi-autonomy by Princess Nylin Zelda I. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Cavalry Breeders: Ordona Province is well known for their horses and goats, both which grant Ordona the best cavalry in all of Hyrule. * Ancestral Farmers: Ordona Province was founded as a farming nation and continues to be to this day. Ordona Farms provide a higher yield of income in the campaign compared to those of other empires. * Lower Class: Most Ordonians are dirt poor farmers and peasants, and only know basic fighting techniques. As such they are not skilled for full scale warfare. * Winter Born: The long winter seasons of Ordona Province have made the Ordonians adapt to the cold. Ordonians excel at combat in snow. Campaign * Faction Leader: Mayor Bo * Settlements: 2 ** Nal Ordona (city, capital) ** Mesu Ordona (village) * Diplomacy: ** Allies: Kingdom of Hyrule, Sheikah Cadre ** At war: Stalfos * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including Demise (5 turns) ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Demise (5 turns), Faron Prime (5 turns) Units Standard * Ordonian Farmers * Farmer Archers * Ordonian Militiamen * Lumberjacks * Shepherd Flock * Ordonian Horsemen * Mounted Farmer Archers * Rangers * Goat Lords * Hawkmen Siege Weaponry * Ordona Catapults * Breath of Ordona Special * Elder Goats Command * Militia Captain * Goat Lord General Agents * Ordonian Diplomat * Ordonian Salesman * Hylian Priestess Heroes * Mayor Bo * Rusl * Ilia * Annara * Spirit of Ordon Tech Tree Ordona Province's techtree is very decentralized, perhaps to capture their lack of professional training and military organization. Many of their units require separate buildings to be set up, though these buildings often benefit the settlement in other ways in addition to training their soldiers. With a few exceptions Ordona Province has access to most of their units at rather small settlement sizes as well. Hamlet *'Ordona Farms:' Land set aside for growing crops. Allows the population of a city to grow as well as increasing its economy. Can also deploy basic farmer units. *'Animal Ranch:' Large fenced off area of land dedicated to housing various animals, such as Horses and Goats. Allows the training of various animal and mounted units. Scales in size as settlement increases in size. *'Militia Base': Large house converted to an armory loaded with very basic armor and weaponry. Can summon Militamen. *'Gardens': A simply plot of land devoted to flora, Gardens increase the health of their host settlement as well as the happiness of those that live there. *'Bar:' Often the center of entertainment and social gatherings in small Ordonian towns, a bar helps improve the happiness of all the workers who toil day in and out. *'Bazaar': A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. *'Lumber Mill': Lumber Mills can be set up in settlements that border forests and greatly boost economy and reduce the build costs of wooden structures. Village *'Fertile Ordona Farms': With better fertilization techniques these Ordona Farms are able to yield a larger crop for their host settlements, improving population growth. *'Ranger Base':Usually set up far away on the borders of the Province, a Ranger Base can be established inside settlements. Provides added defense to host settlement and allows the training of Rangers. *'Market Plaza:' A series of shops that sell various goods and services within its host settlement, increasing both its economy and the happiness of people within. *'Inn:' By expanding the town's Bar into an Inn, travelers can visit the settlement and social gatherings can expand, increasing the happiness of its host settlement. *'Milk Distributor': By Offering the sale of Lon Lon Milk at the Town's Bazaar, the city's economy is greatly aided and happiness of its citizens soars. *'Lumber Mill - Housing Add On': By setting up houses around the Lumber Mill, its workers are able to report to work faster and increase production. Also allows Lumberjacks to be deployed. Town *'Arrayed Ordona Farms: '''By combining the resources of several Ordona Farms together they are able to collectively yield a much larger crop, improving population growth. *'Ranger Base - Hawk Roost Add-On:' By adding a Hawk Roost on top of the Ranger Base's watch towers, Ordona Province can train and deploy Hawkmen. *'Fairgrounds:' Installing Fairgrounds at the settlement's Market Plaza increases both the happiness of the people there as well as the settlement's income. *'Tavern:' Expanding the capabilities of the Inn makes it a hot spot for social gatherings and nightlife in its host city. Happiness amongst the people is greatly increased. *'Lumber Mill Saw Belt:' Adds a cutting saw to the Lumber Mill, increasing the speed it can cut up trees. Large Town *'Ordona Farm Network': By linking all Ordona Farms together with an irrigation network and supportive fertilization effort, these farms are able to yield their best crops to support the populations of cities. *'Siege Workshop': The expensive Siege Workshop is capable of producing Catapults and Breaths of Ordona for the Province, giving them city destroying capabilities. *'Market Festival:' Hosting weekly festivals at the Market Plaza further inspired happiness amongst the Settlement's citizens, as well as boosts the economy for periods of time. *'Lumber Mill Network:' Adds additional Lumber Mills that work together to cut down forests. *'Tourney Fields': The Ordonians host championship duels between their mounted soldiers. Increases the happiness of citizens as well as the rank of trained cavalry. City *'Plantation:' A massive farm and self contained community that provides excellent crops and products for its host settlement. *'Spirit of Ordona Festival:' By hosting an annual Spirit of Ordona Festival at the Market Plaza, citizens have a goal to work for every year. The Spirit of Ordona Festival dramatically increases happiness and the income of a city. *'Lumber Yard:' A Large Yard that houses wood unsuitable for building. Scraps are used to enhance Ordona's Military, allowing units to train at the first Upgrade level. Large City *'Foreign Armor Market:''' Ordona Province sets up additional shops in their Market Plaza dedicated to buying armors and weapons from foreign nations. Extra armors allow units to train at their second Upgrade level.Category:Factions Trivia * Ordona Province's original faction symbol was a stylized grain stalk or flower, rather than the stylized head of an Ordonian Goat. * Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War Category:Strict Goddess Worship Category:Naturalistic Category:Generalist